


Passion💎

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is set after Alex and Thoma’s hot air balloon ride with Chazz and Crash (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909270), but it can easily be a standalone story.Setting: Thomas and Alex head home after their hot air balloon ride where Alex spent the entirety of the trip kissing and teasing Thomas.





	Passion💎

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

As soon as Thomas closed the door to the house behind them, he pulled Alex into him. 

Thomas almost roughly pushed her against the wall, catching her off guard. His lips collided with hers before she had time to question it. Thomas’s hands roamed her body, alternating between caressing and squeezing.

Alex shivered at every touch. Her body craved his embrace. She moaned into his mouth as he completely overwhelmed her. 

Alex went to move her hands across Thomas’s chest to undo his shirt, but he quickly captured her arms, pinning them to the wall. 

“Not so fast,” Thomas directed. His lips danced down her neck. “[You couldn’t help yourself when we were up in the air.](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/188116744702/a-view-from-the-sky) Now, it’s my turn.”

“But–” Alex started to protest. Thomas’s lips returned to hers, quieting her immediately.

“Shh-” He whispered.

Thomas lifted Alex’s arms above her head so he could hold them both with one hand. 

With his free hand, Thomas traced his fingers down her arm, traveling over each area of sensitive skin. He enjoyed every sound that escaped her lips. 

Thomas returned to kissing her neck deeply, not caring if he left a mark. His hands moved under her shirt and up to her chest. He rubbed gentle circles around her breast, alternating pressure and direction, waiting for her to become hard beneath his touch.

“Thomas,” Alex breathed heavily.

“Almost,” he smiled against her neck.

“This is torture,” Alex pleaded.

“Not even in the slightest,” Thomas responded, his teeth grazing her collarbone.

“Enough teasing!” Alex squealed as Thomas’s fingers ran across her nipple, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. “I want you! NOW!”

With that, Thomas released her arms and returned his mouth to hers.

Alex quickly took advantage of her newfound freedom and began removing Thomas’s clothing. She pushed off his jacket, then his shirt, almost ripping the buttons off. Her hands massaged his taut chest. 

Thomas lifted Alex’s shirt off and then unbuttoned her pants, letting them pool on the floor. 

They made their way to the couch in the next room. Alex let her hands massage Thomas’s desire over his pants before removing them and his underwear. Thomas slid off Alex’s underwear and moved his body between her legs. 

Alex felt Thomas hesitate momentarily, she nodded. Thomas kissed her passionately before letting his body connect with hers. He moved slowly against her, letting their bodies build up a rhythm. Alex dug her fingers into his shoulders as she savored every wave of pleasure that Thomas sent through her body. Thomas slowly built up the speed and depth as the two of them gave themselves over to the ecstasy coursing through their entire bodies. 

“That was–” Alex panted, as Thomas lied beside her, catching his own breath. 

“Exhilarating?” Thomas offered, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Sure,” Alex breathed heavily. “Let’s go with that–exhilarating.”

“I hope that is what you were pushing for before,” Thomas inquired with a sly grin.

“Quite,” Alex beamed. “I love you!”

“I love you, my fiancee,” Thomas began. “I trust that our honeymoon will greatly be to your liking then.”

“Is that so?” Alex asked coyly. “Perhaps, we should keep practicing until then though. Just to make sure we are prepared.” 

“As a former professor, I can attest to the benefits of practice on one’s craft,” Thomas offered. 

Alex kissed Thomas softly, pulling at his lower lip as she moved away. “I just might need some one-on-one tutoring, Professor. Do you know anyone who can help with that?”

“I just might,” Thomas tempted, his lips returning to hers.


End file.
